Tournamnet of Love ch1
by yullenlover99
Summary: Summary: Ganondorf has become of age-21- and his cousin, Zelda, is throwing him a week party consisting of tournaments to find him a spouse. The top 5 people in each tournament get the chance to go to ball and meet Prince Ganondorf. Ilia heard about the news of Ganondorf's festival and asked Link to go as her bodyguard. Link agrees reluctantly, and goes with her.


**Tournament of Love CH.1**

 **me: so I have been attacked by the plot bunny and this is the result of it. Don't know how long it will be but I** know **that's like no GanLink Fanfics.**

 **Link: im top for once!**

 **Ganondorf: Like hell you are im top right author**

 **Me: of course now on with the story. YAOI AKA BOY LOVE. PAIRING IS GANLINK SO, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ. THNX! ALSO R AND R! PS I DON'T OWN LoZ I ONLY WRITE ABOUT IT AND IT'S ALSO AU-ISH set in TP.**

 **Summary: Ganondorf has become of age-21- and his cousin, Zelda, is throwing him a week party consisting of tournaments to find him a spouse. The top 5 people in each tournament get the chance to go to ball and meet Prince Ganondorf. Ilia heard about the news of Ganondorf's festival and asked Link to go as her bodyguard. Link agrees reluctantly, and goes with her. Ganondorf meets Link and falls in love but Link wants nothing more than to go back home. What will happen?**

KNOCK KNOCK! "Cousin Ganondorf! Wake up! Father has news for you!" Princess Zelda said as she opened the door and walked over to the black curtains and threw them opened. "Ughh… go away Zelda it's too early." Ganondorf groaned. "I don't care. Father has important news that he needs to tell you." She said as she pulled away his covers before she "eeped" and blushed. "You really should sleep with something besides your boxers." She muttered. "Must you be so mean to me?" Ganondorf groaned as he sat up and stretched. He was a tall man-6ft- and will turn 21 in a week. He has long red hair that he mostly keeps up in a high pony tail and has a dark tan. He also has golden eyes that can make anybody either fall for him or cower from their powerful gaze. His face has a scruff of a beard but he mostly keeps it trimmed and he has a kind face but can be hardened when the time calls for it.

He got up and changed into black pants with a red shirt and a black vest over it. "It's only 7:30 though. Why can't I sleep until 8?" he asked. "Trust me; I didn't want to get up either." Zelda said as Ganondorf brushed his hair and put it in his signature high pony tail. "Well let's see what His Majesty wants." He stated before they left.

Just like in any castle, the hallways were filled with lavish paintings, lush carpet with maids and butlers scurrying about. Ganondorf could even tell that there were gold flakes in the walls. Zelda and Ganondorf arrived at the doors and told the guards to open them. They obeyed and Zelda and Ganondorf quietly said thanks as they passed. The Royal Room, it had two chairs, one for the King and the other for the Princess since the Queen passed away due to an epidemic, which ravaged Hyrule, ten years ago. The walls were white with windows opened all around to allow light inside. There was also the Royal Family crest above the chairs on the wall behind them.

"Ah, about time you woke up Ganondorf. As you know your birthday is next Saturday, so we will be expecting someone who you will marry. Zelda proposed the idea and we thought you would like this. We are going to have a week long party with different events of the things you like doing and the 5 remaining people in each tournament will be invited to go to the ball and there you will pick your consort." The King said. "And if I don't find anyone I like during the week, I get to go and find someone I will marry. Deal?" Ganondorf suggested. The King grinned at Ganondorf's loophole and agreed. They shook hands before the King called for his scribe to gather the town people for an announcement.

The scribe walked back in and said, "They are waiting on you My King." The King stood up and walked onto the balcony. "My people, beloved citizens of Hyrule and worshippers of Her Goddess Hylia herself, I have fantastic news. We are throwing a week long party starting Monday for Crowned Prince Ganondorf's 21st birthday and he's looking for someone to court in marriage. All of you ages 16 and above are allowed to participate but I also have bad news, only the top five people from each tournament will be allowed to go to the ball Saturday. So please, try your best and play fair, for the Goddess Hylia is watching." The King finished before the people erupted into cheers and rushed to get the festival ready.

"I won't be able to leave the castle until Monday, am I?" Ganondorf asked. The King laughed before saying yes. 'I wonder if I will see him?' Ganondorf thought before he went to practice his swordplay with the knights.

Next Day

"Link! Link wake up! I have fantastic news!" Illa shouted. "Gah!" Link screamed as he jumped out of bed and ended up as a pile of Link and blankets. He is a 17 year old who is 5'5 and has sandy blond hair with piercing blue eyes and his skin is pale like fresh cream. Link looked up at her and glared. "I'm sorry but its past 10 so you need to wake up." She responded. After he got out of the pile of blankets, he asked, "Anyways what's this fantastic news you heard?" "OHMYGOD! Prince Ganondorf is holding a festival for him to find a spouse!" she fangirled. "Ah." Link said as he turned around and changed out of his button up night shirt into baggy pants and a shirt that only had a dark green sleeve that goes to his elbow along with a red sash around his waist. She continued rambling about how hot he looks and how he's rich and don't forget powerful. "Are you listening to me Link?" Ilia asked when she noticed Link wasn't responding to her.

"Of course!" Link laughed as he put his hands behind his head. "Whatever. You are supposed to be the older one yet you act like a 7 year old!" she huffed at him. "Can't lie there." Link said as he grabbed his brush and brushed his hair, and then brushed his teeth. They left his house and started walking to the mayor's house. "Anyways Link, my father said I need someone to protect me so…" Ilia asked. Link looked at her and smiled, "If that's what my lady wishes." She blushed before hitting his arm. "What was that for?" Link questioned while rubbing his arm. "For embarrassing me."

They arrived at Ordon Village and went to the mayor's house. "Father! Link said yes!" Ilia shouted when she opened the door. An elderly man-about 50- walked into the hallway and said "Really Link? Thank you! Now I'm sure she told you about what you have to do. Right llia?" "Uh…" she said. "No she didn't. She's your daughter after all!" Link teased. "AHAHA! I guess she is. Well anyways, you have to be her body guard for the week-long festival and it will end with the ball. However, only the top 5 people form each tournament will be allowed to go. But if you do end up winning, Prince Ganondorf will choose his spouse." Bo said. "Oh! I can't wait until Prince Ganondorf sees me! After all he's rich and powerful and and…. JUST PERFECT!" Link and Bo both sweatdropped at her actions. "I need you to watch her." Bo said. "Of course Bo, it's because of ya'll that I survived that night." Link said before he bowed.

"You two will leave tomorrow so be sure to go to bed and WAKE UP EARLY!" he shouted breaking Ilia from her fan girling and made Link have swirls on his eyes. "Of… of course." Link murmured. Link waved good bye to Ilia before going to the lake outside of the village. As he passed his house he heard footsteps and suddenly he was face down into the dirt with weight on his back. "Ahaha! Link you let your guard down!" Talo shouted. "I guess I did." Link said laughing. Talo got off of him and Link stood up wiping off the dirt and saw that Malo, Beth, and Colin were right behind Talo. "That wasn't very nice Talo!" Beth scolded. Talo flinched and muttered sorry. "You're not nice." Malo muttered low enough to where no one heard him. "Hey Link, um we were wondering if you have seen anything weird lately." Colin said shyly.

Link gave a confused look. "What do you mean?" "There's been a black wolf been sighted near the town but every time father tries to follow it, it just vanishes like it's a ghost. Link was shocked but didn't show it. "I'm sure that it's not going to harm anyone. Maybe it's a protector Her Highness Hylia sent." Link suggested. Everyone grew shocked and happy. "I knew it!" Beth shouted. Link started laughing which made the others laugh as well. They started playing tag, Hide n go seek, and forced Link to show them his slingshot. Link looked where the sun was and was shocked. "Sorry to ruin the fun but I need to go take the lake and then home to pack for a trip. Time flies when we are having fun huh? It's already 6!" "Aw ok, bye Link!" The kids shouted before heading back towards Ordon Village. Link entered the Lake before closing his eyes, and felt his mark on his right hand glow and his body suddenly felt tense before falling on his knees and when he opened them he was in wolf form. It was a black wolf with white markings and icy blue eyes. He also has a broken chain and handcuff on his right leg.

He ran through the Hyrule Field and ended up at Lake Hylia. He changed back and laid down panting. Suddenly he felt a sword at his throat and his eyes flew open to start at golden ones. "Who are you?" Link glared and said "Why should I tell you? You never told me your name Mr. Thief." "I am not a thief and the names Gannon." "Then why did you have a sword at my throat and a cloak covering your face?" "Because I thought you were a thief! There have been gangs where one of them would fake being injured while the other 2 would take advantage with the victim's guard being lowered and kill them." "No…I would never steal….I have already been stolen from…." Link said with his hair hiding his eyes, which were filled with sadness and anger. "My name's Link by the way." Link stood up and waved goodbye.

Gannondorf watched him walk away and something in his chest told him that he should keep him and never let him go. He ignored the feeling and walked back to the castle. "I couldn't get a good look at him..but Link..why does that name sound familiar…." He thought out loud before heading to his room and looked out a window to see a black wolf on the castle's roof. He blinked and it was gone. " I must be either really tired or going crazy." He muttered before stripping down until he was in boxers then going to sleep, dreaming of a small boy with big blue eyes and golden blond hair.

Link walked away until he saw that the stranger-no Gannon- wasn't in sight then turned back into his wolf from and started running on the roofs and jumped onto the Castle's roofs. He felt someone watching him and he saw a man with long red hair and golden eyes. He jumped on the ground and saw the older man turn around and probably go to sleep. Link ran back into Ordon and transformed into his human form. "So tired." Link went up to his bed and fell asleep.

Link woke up at saw that it was 6. He got up and packed his stuff which consisted of his baggy pants and plain t shirts consisting of colors of red, green, and blue. He also put in his hair brush and tooth brush. He got dressed into a green tunic which covered his chain mail, a belt which held his sword in case someone tried to rob them, tan pants, brown boots, and his favorite hat. He walked out and saw that Epona was waiting on him. "Hello girl. I see you have gotten better. Being sick isn't fun is it?" Epona shook her head as if agreeing with him which caused Link to laugh. He led Epona over to Bo's house and knocked. Ilia opened looking as if she just out of bed which she did. "Come on lazy bones, it's half a days walk. You better get ready so we can get a good room to stay at." Link said. "Oh yeah! Hold on a sec!" She ran upstairs and changed into a white sun dress and red flip flops, her hair was styled as usual and had to suitcases. She said hello to Epona and rubbed her head before putting the bags on the holder on her sides. Link lifted her up on the horse before leaving for Hyrule.

It was around 1 when they got there and it was packed with people getting ready for the tournament. "Man, this place is busy but it shows how peaceful and lively Hyrule is." Ilia said as she looked around. "Yeah I know, makes you miss the peace and quiet of Ordon." Link said laughing. Ilia told him to hush which made him laugh even more. She got off of Epona and walked with Link. They saw a rooming place which had a stable and bought a room big enough for 2 and got a discount since there was a festival so it was only 20 rupees instead of 50. Link took off the luggage and sadle before putting her in the stable and giving her some food which consisted on oats, carrots, and apples. "Thank you girl." Epona bumped her head into Link's hand saying you're welcome.

He went and put down the 3 suitcases on the bed and looked around it. It had 2 beds with a large dresser with a magical lamp giving them light. Ilia opened the curtains and let in light. "Wow..so pretty." She commented. "Yeah it is. Now let's go and see what's the schedule for this tournament." They walked outside and headed to Town Square. There was a note that said "Monday-Archery, Tuesday- Swordplay, Wednesday- Fishing, Thursday-Horseback riding, and Friday-(for those that can) Shape Shifting. Then on Saturday the ball will be held for the 25 winners and Sunday, Crowned Price Ganondorf will announce who he has chosen. Thank you and Good Luck, King Daphnes, Princess Zelda, and Prince Ganondorf."

"Wow Link! You're good at all of these besides shape shifting." 'Ehehe..yeah, if only you knew.' "No I'm not you're good at horseback riding and fishing, im not good at fishing. Damn things will never bite." Link pouted making her laugh. "Come on, we need to go and buy you a bow and a sword." Ilia said pulling Link towards the shops. "What's wrong with what I got?" Link questioned. "They are old, you need something new! You don't wanna be looking like a poor peasant would you?" Ilia said. Link suddenly remembered a small house surrounded by a huge field with big trees scattered out and a blond haired woman smiling gently. He gritted his teeth but held back a retort. "Very well." "Aw. Thank you Link!"

They entered an armory and were greeted by a kind looking man with a huge smile. "Hello there ladies. I'm Darion. What can I get for ya'll?" he asked. "Hello, I'm ilia and he's Link. We need a new sword, shield, and bow-also arrows!" Ilia listed off. "Certainly! I just got a huge shipment in from the Gorons up north." He said while going through crates full of polished swords of many different sizes. "So Link, you familiar with swords?" "Yes I am. I know someone back in my village who lets me try his newest product." "Aahaha! That's good to have a way with swords. Hyrule has been peaceful but that doesn't mean you have to let down your guard. When you do, is when trouble strikes." Darion said with a longing look in his eyes. "Ah, anyways! Here you go youngin. I think this sword will suit you nicely. I'm guessing you wanna fight in the tournament?" he question. "Yep. Someone has to protect her." Link teased. " Oh hush!" Ilia said blushing slightly. "Hahaha! It's good to have friends. And here is the bow ya'll wanted." The sword was gray with the grip being a dark blue and the hilt had a white strip with the Triforce on it, it was also perfectly balanced. The bow was black with the string being tight but still useable. It was also balanced.

"Wow….it's perfect." Link commented. "How much for both?" Ilas aksed. "For ya'll…. free. Just make sure you take care of them. Ok?" He said as he put the sword in its sheath. Ilia and Link looked shocked before saying thank you and bowing before leaving the store. Link looked at the town's town clock and saw that it was 7. "Come on, let's head back and have dinner. We are going to need our strength for the tournaments." Link said. "Well then, let's hurry up!" Ilia said as she grabbed his hand and started running. They got there and saw that there was roasted mutton, ale, wine, rolls, potatoes, and apples. "Woah!" Link's eyes got stars on them and sat down next to everybody else and started pilling his plate with food. Ilia just said before taking a seat and eating.

After dinner was over, they got changed and fell asleep. A few hours later, Link woke up with a burning sensation in his right hand. He exited the room quietly and ran outside to the stables. He took off the bandages and saw the right triangle was glowing. "What is going on?" he said before fainting. He woke up with Ilia's concerned face hovering above his. "What happened?" she questioned. Link looked away and said "Nothing. I probably just woke up and don't remember." "Then what is that!?" She pointed to his hand with the bandages on it. "Forget you saw that!" Link hissed. "Not until you tell me what it is!" "It's a curse! Now get ready we have a tournament to win for your Prince Ganondorf." Link said ending the discussion. He put on his Green tunic before brushing his teeth and his hair. He then put on his favorite green hat, grabbed his sword and went down stairs for breakfast and waited on Ilia. She came downstairs moments later with a light blue dress and white slippers whit her hair in a small ponytail. They ate in silence before heading to the tournament.

The sword tournament was a huge ring with the Royal family sitting up front with the crowd seats on the left and right of them. There were also guards next to the family in case someone would try to kill them. The king sat in the middle with Princess Zelda on his right and Prince Ganondorf on his left. Link made sure his sword was in perfect condition before signing his name on the register and waited to be called with the other 25 precipitants. After a long 30 minute wait, the tournament was ready to begin. A scribe calmed the crowd and said "First up we have Link from Ordon Village and Zach from The Kingdom of Alster." At the name of Link Ganondorf's head shot up and smiled softly, "Link's going to win.. This battle will be interesting." Zelda heard him and winked at him causing him to blush and look away. Zelda giggled and look on with interest. Link stood up and was offered a shield from a servant. He took it and said thank you softly. Zach was a tall guy having at least 3 inches over him. "He took his shield rudely from the servant and glared at him. "You're going down peasant." Zach glared at Link. Link swung his sword left, right then held it still. He smiled innocently before saying. "I would like to see that." "May the battle begin!"

 **Me: whew…done with chapter 1**

 **Link: me and ganondorf hardly talked at all!**

 **Ganondorf: *hugs link* calm down she will eventually! *glares* Right?**

 **Me: Yes yes of course I will *smiles while sweating* UN TIL NEXT TIME! PLEASE R &R!**


End file.
